ASADAE : Newcomer
by Cro
Summary: An attempt of a Fan Fiction. In the realm of. A Sorrcer, A Demon, A Emerald. ASADAE c to Liz Sama Akito c To Me Sonic and Other c to Sega


"New Comer"

An ASADAE Fan Fic

by : Robert Rumery

Akito The Hedgehog (c) to Robert Rumery

Sonic Characters (c) to Sega

ASADAE (c) to LizSama

The two tailed fox paced inside of his hut, he was really nervous today. He had his hands behind of his back. He looked rather serious the people who knew him, knew he wasn't really that serious. It was just today he felt something. He didn't know what this feeling was, his hut was filled with electronical equipment. He found the equipment in the remains of Rotor Walrus's hut after Sonic's attack on Knothole. That day would haunt him for the rest of his life, Sonic was his hero once. Know they were enemies at one time they were about as close as brothers. You could never get any closer than that.

He looked up after he heard a bleeping sound. He looked towards the monitor someone or something was moving. It was moving at rather high speeds. The Fox walked over to the monitor and he looked down at the controls. He typed something on the console. It brought up an image of The Ruins of The Great Forest. His eyes were still locked on the screen. He could see some black. It looked like a person or something. The being was standing back to the monitor. He noticed that it had quills on the back. They looked sharp.

Was it another Hedgehog? He didn't know. He than took a screenshot of The Hedgehog. He than started searching through Mobius's database. Shadow was dead and he knew that. This black hedgehog couldn't be him. Could it? Shadow has always been stubborn. He couldn't come back from the dead thou that was illogical. The Fox kept on typing on the keyboard opening up a large search. A few minutes passed and the search ended.

'No Matches' appeared up on the screen in bold and red flashing letters. What did that mean? He didn't think this black hedgehog was a freedom fighter. He had to think. What if this Black Hedgehog was on the side of Sonics? He couldn't have that. The world was still a dangerous place and they could barely live. Him and his Neo Freedom Fighters. They were constantly fighting Sonic and at times he wondered if it was worth it. They weren't all together anymore. Sonic had Sally and he knew he was abusing her and lusting after her. With that thought. He got mad at hit the side of the console. It shook and than a picture fell down. It landed in Tail's lap. It was a picture of Charles, Sonic, himself and Sally. It was the good ole' days when shit wasn't so complicated.

"Princess, I'll get you back." Tails said as he ran his hand over Sally's face.

The world was such a fucked up place. Mobius's only hero had become there Villian, the original Freedom Fighters wiped out. Only a select few of them left. They had the daunting task of trying to bring The Dark One down. Since Sonic had gained that dark power he had became stronger. Droids had even came after Miles, they failed thou. As Sonic got stronger so did Miles. With the thoughts of that day, he had to get stronger. That's what the REAL Sonic would have done.

All these memories plaqued his mind and he didn't know what to do. He sighed softly as he sat infront of the console. He looked up at the screen. It drew dark after a few moments. There was no time to be mucking around! He got up out of his chair and walked out of his hut. He lived in a small village. There weren't that many of them left. He had re-built The Freedom Fighters the best he could have. It wasn't easy. Finding people that would oppose Sonic wasn't easy. Mobius was held in terror by Sonic they knew if you opposed him. You would most certainly die.

He stood on the porch of his hut. He looked out at his kingdom so to say. He wasn't really ready for this. He had become a leader over-night. How could he handle this? He didn't see how Sally could always lead them. It was a tough job. He had the village to himself. All the other Freedom Fighters were on a mission. It was quiet. When things became quiet. That's when things started to get deadly. If you couldn't hear anything. You wouldn't see the attack coming. That's why he had to stay sharp.

He stood looking at The Ruins of The Great Forest. His red eyes looked down at the ground. It was burned to a crisp. He knew who did this and he knew why. He visited this place because it was his home. A long time ago it was his home. This made his blood boil and he did want revenge. For the destruction that Sonic had caused. The grip of terror that surrounded the world. It was because of Sonic! He wasn't strong enough to go after Sonic alone. He wasn't a Freedom Fighter either. He was a drifter that somehow found his way here. He had no ties, he had no family. He would make the perfect solider.

That's what Mobius needed! More soliders. More people that were willing to put there life on the line. To finally be able to take down Sonic. He didn't think that would happen any-time soon. Sonic had too many followers. His followers were really powerful too, they were blood thirsty killers. That had been what Sonic had become as well. A blood thirsty bastard who lusted for power. He didn't know how this could have happened. He wasn't going to dwell on the past.

He needed to setforth plans for the present and future. He tightend his fist. He remembered how peaceful this world one was. Before Robotnik took over and before Sonic became evil. What was the world coming to? He kinda wondered where Buttnik was. He could help his cause. Along with all the other people Robotnik had. The only thing he used to like about Julian was his technology. His weapons and cameras. They were all Sonic's now. That blue hedgehog had even re-designed the SWATbots and they had become stronger. It was hard to live one's life now.

Heh, what was this world coming to? He couldn't help but stare at his former home. Sadly, he was here when it was burned down. He barely escaped with his life. He saw the blue hedgehog that day. What he saw, he couldn't believe it. He tried to block out the memories. He couldn't. Everytime he thought about it. He got so angry. Hate filled his heart and it was Sonic's fault! It was that blue bastard's fault! He wanted to kill him so badly. He just wanted to wrap his hands around that blue hedgehog's neck! That wasn't possible now.

"Identify yourself." A voice came from behind of him.

"Oh shit." The Black Hedgeog said as he turned around.

He saw what looked to be a droid. One of Sonic's lackies probably. It was black and had a red sensor for eyes. It had a gun on it's right arm. It was pointed right at the black hedgehog, he looked down. There was a laser dot on his chest. He knew what this meant. He'd better get ready for a fight. It was probably patrolling the area for something. It was his bad luck. He didn't really want to fight. A minute passed and he didn't say anything to the robot. He guessed that it had it's orders.

Without him identifying himself. The Droid shot at the black hedgehog. The Black Hedgehog jumped up. Avoiding the laser fire. He than got a rather swift idea. He was going to run. He hoped the Droid would be able to catch up. He started runnign away from the droid. It wasn't going to be that easy thou. He watched shots of lasers whiz past his head. He was pretty fast. Not as fast as Sonic. He looked behind of him, a smirk formed on his face. This thing was able to keep up! Heh. Atleast Sonic did something right. The Black Hedgehog had something to toy with.

The droid kept on firing at the black hedgehog. The Black Hedgehog weaved in and out of laser shots. He saw a tree. Than jumped up into it. He than jumped behind of The Droid. He grabbed The Droid's neck and than slammed it up against the tree. He did this a few-times. He watched the life escape the droid. There were a few crackling sounds. The Droid caught fire. He than blew up. Luckly, the black hedgehog had his hands up infront of his face. The blast didn't harm him much. Just a few minor cuts on his arms.

"What was that?" Tailes asked himself as he heard an explosion.

It sounded like it was coming from near the entrance to the village. He jumped up into the air and his tails started to go i na circular motion. He flew towards the entrance of the village. He could smell smoke and grease. What was that? Could it be an attack on his village? No. That couldn't be it. No one knew where this place was. He continued to fly until he got to the entrance of The Village. He looked around. There was nothing there. He swore he heard an explosion coming from this area. He shrugged his shoulders and went to fly off back to his village.

Than something caught his eye. It was a destroyed Droid! It had to be no less than a mile down into the forest. That was apart of the forest that connected to the great forest. He got a funny feeling. He flew off towards the droid anyways. It took him a few minutes to get there thou. He looked down at the wreckage. Who could have done this? It wasn't like he cared or anything. It was one of Sonic's droids it was useless.

He could feel someone else nearby. Who was it thou? Had Sonic finally came for him? Had Sally escaped? He didn't think either of those ideas were right. The person he was feeling. It felt male and it felt like a hedgehog. There were very few hedgehogs in the world now. Most of the hedgehogs now were loyal to Sonic. He continued to look at the wreckage and maybe there was something he could use. He sifted through the wreckage. He threw parts to the left and right of him. He couldn't really find anything of use. He lifted up the head peice. Something than dropped out. It looked to be a memory chip of some sort. Maybe it'd hold secrets of what it was doing here.

He grabbed the microchip and than put it in his pocket. He than lifted himself back into the air. Little did he know. He was being watched by someone who was perched in a tree. Tails flew back off towards his village. He entered the village once again. He landed on his porch and than walked into his hut. He than pushed the microchip into apart of his computer console. It than brought up a screen. It showed what the droid has seen before it was destroyed. Tails watched it. It saw it get slammed over and over again. Than it flashed an image of the same black hedgehog Tails had seen earlier.

"This is interesting." Tails said as he rubbed his furry mouth.

He decided to follow the fox. He was jumping from tree-to-tree. He didn't wanna get spotted by anymore droids or the fox. He was good at keeping himself hidden. It was one of his talents. As he jumped from tree-to-tree. Some of the leaves would fall down onto the ground. No one would notice him. He's never been this deep in the forest before. Little did he know that he had tripped an alarm. He came to what looked like an entrance. An entrance to a village. This was getting really interesting. He than jumped down onto the rocky ground. There was a gate. It wasn't gonna stop him from entering. He jumped over it.

He started to look around. It looked like the place was dead, He didn't know where he was. Honestly he didn't care where he was. As long as he was as away from Sonic's city. It did really look dead. He wondered where all the peopel were. He than looked around somemore. He than pushed his hands into his bagy pants. It looked liek some fighthing village or something. He didn't relaly know what this place was.

He was thinking to himself. He continued to look around and than he came to this big hut. It looked like there was someone inside. It looked like there was a computer in it too. Had he found Sonic's secret hideout? This couldn't be it. Could it? He didn't know what to do or think. He didn't have time enough to think or act. He saw what looked like a yellow or orange fox inside. It was sitting at the computer. His eyes continued to watch The Fox.

'Intruder Alert!' A loud speaker spoke.

He than got a frantic look on his face. Was that him? It probably was. Should he race off and hide? No. He had done enough hiding for one day. He needed to stand for coming into this place. If they would punish him. So be it. He didn't really care. He never really cared. He was just a cog in the machine called life. This Cog didn't really do anything. He was just sorta there. He continued to hear the loud speaker going off every 5 or 10 seconds.

"Who are you?" The Fox asked as he walked out onto the porch. He looked at The Black Hedgehog.

"Akito." The Black Hedgehog said looking at The Fox.

"Miles. Leader of The Neo Freedom Fighters." Tail said as he looked at Akito.

"Neo-Freedom Fighters? Oh The group that's fighting, The Dark One!" Akito said with a smile on his face. "I've come to the right place then.. I want revenge against that blue bastard.. He destroyed my only home.. The Great Forest!" Akito added his fist tightened as he looked over at Miles.

They both looked at each other. Could this be a start of a new friendship? A possible alliance against The Dark One and his forces? Stay tuned.. For the next heart thrilling moment of ASADAE!


End file.
